


You can give him a week, But that doesn't mean he'll be any better at it.

by AShinyTurquoise



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A self-contained snippet, But it's not canon either, Drider stop bothering people with your rarepairs, Edited phone-typed fic, Handsome Jack + Musical Instruments, M/M, Modern AU of sorts i guess?, Mr. Blake/Jeffery Blake no need to tag the same character twice, Oh man i loathe thinking of titles, Roughly edited and re-worked by myself so there might still be a few errors or inconsistencies?, This is it. This is all of it., Well shit i guess i kinda did just that. Oh well., not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyTurquoise/pseuds/AShinyTurquoise
Summary: Today marks a week ago since Jack found out Blake owned a violin while helping him clean up their unit.It's beenone week.One.





	You can give him a week, But that doesn't mean he'll be any better at it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably kinda shit? So long story short i have a box of prompts i wrote up. And this was the result of one of the combinations. I found it amusing and wrote this little thing soon after, On my phone about a month or two ago? Yesterday i decided to start editing it (okay i thought about it for a week before _i actually did it but it's the thought that counts here!)_

Blake was thoroughly unimpressed, That noise was atrocious, Like nails down a chalkboard (On that thought it would probably prove to be the worse of the two noises if one was to play both noises side by side, Blake would tell you in his opinion the violin screeching was the worse of the two noises) and had been the bane of his existence ever since Jack had found his violin. (It was also accompanied by a few statement’s like ‘I never knew you had a violin’ and ‘I never thought you could play a violin’ and after a week of peppering his boyfriend with thousands upon thousands of questions regarding the topic he relented to at least let Jack experiment with the -in recent times- neglected instrument.)   
  
It was the third time this week Blake had returned home (this is of course does not count the times jack started playing while he was already home, Just it occurring as he returned) to the unit he and Jack were living in and heard that blatantly tone deaf ‘excuse’ for music, Several minutes had passed and one scouring the cupboard for a decent sized mug then filling it with whatever instant coffee he could find in the cupboards (on that note it wasn't even _ good _ instant coffee so why did they keep buying it anyway? Why  _ did Jack still buy it  _ might be more accurate statement as Blake doesn't recall ever buying this particular brand. He shelved a mental note to buy something better later) and a long drawn out sigh whilst flicking a jug on later Blake wandered from the kitchen to the general direction of the noise he was very thoroughly done with (he wasn't pissed off just...Slightly annoyed with its frequency and completely and utterly done) the farce that was Jack trying to play a violin, Failing, However not  _ spectacularly _ so because it was more nerve grating than spectacular in any way  _ or form _ , And promptly spoke in a way that seemed to suggest that he'd likely rather be anywhere else.   
  
If that meant being locked in a room and he had to deal with nobody but Jack's CL4TP unit he had dubbed 'Claptrap' for an entire week (but to be fair that statement probably counted as a cop-out since the bot didn't really bother him much, Insufferable at times? Surely but not THAT annoying that you'd rather die... _ Even if it was _ a bit much sometimes, A robot's social skills are hardly expected to be flawless) then so be it.   
  
"I love you but the sound of you practically abusing my poor violin sounds atrocious, Give it a rest, Go make yourself a drink, Relish in the silence" well as _ silent as you'll get _ with Claptrap's random comments and commentary from time to time, But that was merely implied and not the point, Jack just stared at him quizzically as the horrid attempts at violin playing came to a screeching halt ( _ Was he really that bad at this? _ )  before saying sounding the slightest bit offended "Was that an insult?" to which Blake sighed again as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and effectively covered half his face in the process, Of which also served to conveniently cover his look of ‘completely and utterly done’ "Observation, But indeed it does sound like horrid screeching Jack" As if to emphasise his statement towards the end he started prying the abused instrument from Jack's fingers (gently mind you) "At this rate the strings will have to be replaced if they aren't already threadbare" said attempt was met with some resistance initially _ \- Wait was Jack pouting like a child now?-  _ Jack knowing just how persistent Blake could get with his things.    
  
The violin was Blake’s not his so Jack had (rather begrudgingly mind you) relented. Jack’s lack of seeming not to mind the racket he was making -To quote something that Claptrap had said earlier in the week ‘And Jack calls  _ ME _ tone deaf’ - after the long week it had been Blake has to say Claptrap has a point and finds himself agreeing (even if the robot’s taste in music was not the best, At least the bot can carry a half decent tune) that Jack might not have much of an idea just how terrible his attempts at ‘Music’ sounded to the unit’s other two occupants.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect any feedback but i'll appreciate it. I like hearing what people have to say about things i write!  
> No pressure and it doesn't even have to be elaborate but yeah. Like literally only three people have seen this and it was the super old version. Feedback is nice. ~~Honestly if i had the appliances to cook them i'd offer muffins as bribes but that's not happening~~ All i can offer in return is virtual hugs and appreciation via a textual format. 
> 
> I have one other small WIP that was a spur of the moment writing decision but i'm eh about posting it b/c it's kinda...Odd? And probably doesn't read that well. Also every time i go to edit it i have a 'I wrote that' moment and bury my face in my hands in shame.  
> So.  
> There's that.
> 
> Within the next month or two just watch me try to muster up the nerve to post stuff.


End file.
